A number of computing devices can be coupled together using a number of cables. The number of cables can include optical cables and transceivers. For example, a particular electronic system (e.g., a switch) can use a converter cable (e.g., a media converter cable) to optically couple to another electronic system (e.g., a server). The converter cable can optically couple to a particular electronic system on one cable side and electronically couple to a particular electronic system on the other cable side.